Tides of Darkness
by TerraSpirit
Summary: When Sora has a dream and a strange Keyblade appears in the sky, he must fight to save the worlds from a terrible darkness. But what if the same people he's fighting, are trying to save their loved ones as well?
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place after KH2 and before Dream Drop Distance.**

**There will be OCxOC, but for the most part that will be the only pairing.**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: Dream**

* * *

><p>A lone figure walked up the stairs of the abandoned castle at Radiant Garden. The full moon was covered by clouds full of rain as the downpour continued tirelessly through out the night. The Restoration Committee had turned in for the night, leaving the castle's secrets to be found another day... or tonight.<p>

The figure walked down the hall and up more stairs. _It_ was here, of that he was sure of. Although his cloak concealed his face, his crimson red eyes seemed to glow even in the near blackness of the castle. Once he got to the Grand Hall, he stood in the center of the strange circle in the far end of the hall. Once, there used to be a rift of darkness that one could enter. Now it has been torn down and replaced with a golden door that would open up to another room once the restoration was complete.

The figure held out his hand and an elegant Keyblade appeared in his hand. He stabbed the ground in front of him and the large circle began to change with a creak and a groan. Slowly, the circle began to form stairs and descend down into the unknown depths of the castle. The stairs stopped with a loud thud and the figure began his descent down the stairs.

Once he made it to the end of the stairs, he opened a door. As soon as he opened the door, a gust of darkness crashed into him. The figure stepped into the room, only to find a huge prison cell in front of him. Inside was the largest pair of yellow eyes anyone has ever seen.

_"Release me!" _The creature imprisioned howled.

The gate of the cell was locked by a thin strand of light and a keyhole.

The figure stepped up to the gate and turned around, as if to talk to someone. "Help me... Sora," He said.

Then the scene seemed to fall, followed by a loud thud!

Sora grunted as he landed on the ground. Rubbing his face, he got to his knees and looked around. He was back in his room at Destiny Islands. "What a strange dream," He mumbled as he got up and stretched. For the most part, things have quieted down a lot since Xemnas was defeated. Donald and Goofy had returned with King Mickey to Disney Castle and besides for the occasional sparring that he did with Riku, Sora's life has been boring compared to several months ago.

"Morning," Someone greeted him.

Sora grumbled a good morning and opened up the fridge. He pulled out a carton of milk and sat at the table.

"Hey sleepyhead, how long were you actually planning on sleeping in?" The person asked again, stepping into his line of sight.

"Oh Kairi," Sora said tiredly.

"Your Mom let me in, she had to go to work," Kairi said and sat at the table. "So, plans today?"

Sora shook his head. "Maybe go to the island later."

"Have you made your decision yet?" Kairi asked.

Sora looked at the bottle with the letter from the King on the table. "I need some more time."

Kairi sighed. "Well, hurry up and eat breakfast, Riku said he'd wait for us at the island."

The trip to the island was quick, and soon Sora and Kairi found themselves on the beach."

Riku was laying on the beach, his eyes closed.

"Riku!" Sora called and Riku opened his eyes.

"About time," Riku sighed.

"Oh come on, I didn't sleep in too much," Sora said.

"It's nearly lunch time," Kairi said.

Sora sighed, his dream still heavy in his mind. "It's just, I had this strange dream."

"It was just a dream," Riku said. "We all get them."

"Yeah but... there was something different about this one," Sora relayed his dream to the others. "And the person asks me for help, I don't know... something doesn't feel right."

Riku sighed and summoned his Keyblade. "Maybe the King can shed some light on it."

Sora nodded and summoned his Keyblade as well.

"I'll go talk to him," Kairi said shaking her head. "Since you two are in such a hurry to find out." Kairi ran up to the shack.

Sora and Riku got into positions and waited for the other to move.

Riku made the first move, he spun to create momentum and sliced at Sora, who in turn blocked the attack and swung his Keyblade upward. Riku jumped back and shot a ball of darkness at Sora. Sora rolled and blasted Riku with Blizzaga. Riku ducked underneath the spell and charged Sora. Sora blocked another attack and jumped up into the air. There was a sudden chill in the air, Sora flinched and landed next to Riku.

"What is that?" Riku asked, looking up to the sky. Sora followed Riku's line of sight and saw something that sent chills down his spine.

The clouds in the sky where forming together to form a Keyblade. The same Keyblade the figure used in Sora's dream! Icy cold winds picked up sand and the ocean turned gray and the waves crashed at Sora and Riku's heels.

"That's..." Sora started to say but was at a loss of words when the Keyblade changed into an unrecognizable number.

Kairi ran out of the shack and looked at the number. "Guys, the same thing is happening at Disney Castle!" She shouted.

As the number faded away, so did the sudden change in weather. Sora shook his head and looked down at his hand. "That Keyblade..."

Riku dismissed his Keyblade. "If your dream has any meaning Sora..."

"I need to go to Radiant Garden," Sora said.

Kairi nodded. "Be safe," She told them. "And hurry back."

Sora smiled. "See you soon." He ran into the shack. In the corner of the shack, the trio had renovated it and hooked up a computer so they could communicate with the King and others through magic. Sora held his hand over the screen and closed his eyes. After a moment, the screen lit up and Mickey's face appeared on the screen.

"Sora, did the clouds disappear?" Mickey asked.

Sora nodded. "Can you please send a Gummi Ship, Your Majesty?"

"Already on the way Sora, and so are Donald and Goofy."

Sora bowed. "Thank you." Sora dismissed the transmition and went outside to wait for his friends. If he was going to find out what this all meant, Radiant Garden would be his first stop.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? <strong>

**Reviews are great, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited the summary, might do that a couple of times so don't worry.**

**The first half of the chapter is in my OC's POV Kasai, while Sora is flying to Radiant Garden. Also bear with me as I describe the OCs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts oh I didn't own KH in the last chapter either!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Harvester**

* * *

><p>"I hate this cloak," A boy with spikey silver hair and pale gray eyes groaned.<p>

The girl next to him laughed. "I though Nobodies could not feel feeling Astrum."

The boy glared at his friend. "My name isn't Astrum anymore... it is Struxma Aki, where is he?"

Aki frowned. "Kasai never told me the exact time he would be here. Just told me to wait here for you."

Aki wore a dark blue cape that covered her right side and a long sleeved dark red blouse underneath it. She has shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore black pants with an angel wing imprinted on the left side and black shoes. Her staff was at her side no longer than a foot, but it could extend to its full size.

As a Nobody, Struxma wore the black cloak he doesn't like.

Struxma scoffed. "How is he going to complete his mission if he keeps on running off?"

"A lot easier than you think," Someone else replied.

Struxma and Aki turned to the sound of the voice to see someone approaching them.

"Look who decided to show," Struxma said.

"Kasai, I was getting kind of worried," Aki told him.

Kasai smiled. "I'm here, what was there to worry about?"

Kasai wore a black jacket that was open to reveal white shirt with a black triangular symbol on it. His crimson eyes were calm and his messy brown hair swayed slightly to the light breeze. He wore dark pants and black and white shoes.

"What did I miss?" Kasai asked.

"Nothing, Radiant Garden is very peaceful..."

Kasai nodded and down from where they stood on the cliff over looking the shops. Yet somewhere beneath it all lies a terrible monster formed by the purest of darkness, if you could consider darkness pure in the first place.

"What's the game plan?" Aki asked.

"We need to find out where that creature is being held."

"Kasai... do we truly have to..."

"Yes Aki... it's for her."

Aki nodded sadly and Struxma sighed. "Can we just get on with it?" He asked. "Every fiber of my being is aching to fight. Are we going back on the deal or are we going through with it?"

Kasai sighed. "We still have to go through with it... for now, control yourself Struxma. It hasn't been long since you have been split into a Nobody."

"Right..."

Kasai turned to his teammates. "Let's go." His friends nodded and began the long journey down toward the castle.

**Darkness is everywhere, in everything. There will always be Darkness... for there is always Light...**

Sora, Donald and Goofy stepped out of their Gummi Ship and onto the Castle Steps.

"Say Sora," Donald said. "Are you sure that this is the right place?"

Sora nodded. "If my dream meant anything, the answers will be here."

"Kinda gets ya thinkin' though," Goofy said. "I bet the Keyblade in the sky appeared here too!"

Sora and the group ran up the steps and into the library. "Leon? Yuffie? Aerith? Cloud? Anybody here?" He called out. No one answered. "But, there's always someone here..."

"Maybe they went out for lunch," Donald said.

Sora shrugged and walked out into the main hallway. "Maybe they're in Ansem's study?" After a moment, they had finally reached the study only to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" Sora said. "I can't believe they would leave the castle just like that."

Donald turned around in the grand study and eventually made his way to the chair. "Maybe they are all in town."

Sora shrugged. "Think we should go check?"

"Aren't we suppose to be searchin' for the big door?"

Sora nodded. "I think I know where it is. Come on, I'll show you." He led the group all the way to the Grand Hall, where the Keyhole of Radiant Garden was. He stood at the center of the circle. "He put the Keyblade in here, then stairs appeared leading down to the door."

"Are you going to try it?" Donald asked.

"Well, if it hasn't been done yet then we don't need to worry about it. All we have to is tell Leon and the gang."

"That would be a problem, considering that they are on the other side of town," A voice said.

Sora turned to see three kids his age walking into the room. "Who are you?"

The middle of the group smiled. "I should be asking the same of you, but it seems that everyone talks about you... Sora."

Sora frowned. "Am I really that popular?"

The boy laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask for an autograph... but you are standing on something I need."

Sora summoned his Keyblade. "I can't let you in there, I've seen it. It's too powerful to even!"

"I know," The boy said in a softer tone. The boy held out his hand and a Keyblade formed in it.

"So you were the one," Sora said. "The one who was in my dream."

The boy smiled. "Have you ever heard of The Harvester?"

Sora shook his head, Donald and Goofy jumped to his side, weapons drawn. "No."

"The Harvester was once a being of light back even before the Great War. But he was a wicked creature, bent on lust and hunger to fufill his needs. Darkness quickly tainted his heart until nothing was left to taint. The Harvester then wreaked havoc all across the realm. Growing in size and hunger, The Harvester nearly engulfed the entire land until one hero chosen by the Keyblade sacraficed himself to seal The Harvester right under our feet."

"And you want to set him free?" Sora asked.

"As if we would let you!" Donald said.

The boy shook his head. "I don't want to... but I will if it means setting things right!"

Sora shook his head. "How could bringing back one of the largest beings of Darkness in history set things right?"

The boy sighed. "I hoped you wouldn't understand. Get ready Sora here I come!" The boy and his group charged at Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... I wonder why Kasai is so bent on freeing something he doesn't want to be free? Guess you'll have to wait and find out!<strong>

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for all the dialogue, but next chapter will have more action promise!**

**Review please and thank you for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, more action in this chapter like I promised!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Illumina**

* * *

><p>The boy rolled underneath Sora's swing and blocked yet another attack. "Come on," Sora mumbled and pushed back the boy, who jumped back and landed by his teammate who was battling Donald.<p>

"Aki!" The boy said.

"Right," Aki said. She spun around and shot a Firaga at Sora. Sora blocked with a Reflecta just as the boy jumped at Sora, getting caught up in the explosion.

Aki sidestepped a Blizzaga that was cast by Donald and fired her own back. Donald ducked and shot a blast of thunder at her. The electrical current went right by Aki though, since she jumped to the side. The spell instead nearly hit the black cloaked member of the group, who's face was concealed by his hood.

"Struxma, heads up!" Aki said.

"Well next time make sure he doesn't hit me!" Struxma yelled as he summoned his weapon; a strange silver bow that seemed to be formed from feathers. He aimed at Goofy, who was charging the Nobody. A beam of nothingness shot from the bow in the form of an arrow and Goofy caught it in his shield, but the impact carried him back slightly. Struxma used the pause to give himself more distance and shot another arrow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kasai and Sora clashing blades, equally matched. He ducked underneath Goofy's shield that he had thrown like a boomerang.

Kasai growled, he sensed Sora was holding back. He kicked Sora back and ran to the center of the circle, aiming his Keyblade down to unlock the stairs. Sora threw his Keyblade at Kasai, forcing him to jump out of the way. "Don't hold back Sora!" Kasai told him.

Sora caught his Keyblade and sighed. "I didn't want to do this but..." Sora tapped into the secret powers of his clothes and entered Wisdom Form. "I guess I have no choice but to use it." Sora floated quickly along as he shot magic bullets at his opponent. Kasai ran along, trying to avoid getting hit. He jumped up and threw his blade at Sora but it was a pointless attack, Sora simply went faster to avoid the Keyblade.

Aki blocked another spell from Donald and she began to whisper a rhyme so quietly it seemed she was only mouthing words. She blasted Donald with a gust of wind and pointed between Sora and Kasai. "Go!" She commanded the spell and a ball of light shot from her staff and reached its destination. Once it made it, the ball of light transformed into a large wall that blocked Sora's bullets. Aki nodded and jumped back as Donald shot another spell at her.

Struxma stumbled back after Goofy bashed him with his shield. "I always get the short end of the stick!" He groaned as he was slammed by Goofy again. Struxma shook his head and shot an arrow at Goofy. Goofy caught it in his shield and then he spun around like a tornado, gaining speed as he went. Struxma jumped back and shot several arrows but they didn't even touch Goofy as the shield bearing knight crashed into Struxma. Struxma fell to the ground and got back up quickly.

Kasai resummoned his Keyblade and watched Sora carefully throught the wall of light. Sora had reverted back to normal and watched Kasai carefully as well. "You're still holding back," Kasai said.

Sora said nothing.

"Why?"

Sora still said nothing, he charged the wall of light and smashed his Keyblade against it. The wall shattered like glass and Sora charged Kasai. Kasai blocked an attack and ducked under another one before stabbing at Sora. Sora jumped back and shot a Blizzaga at Kasai. Kasai tried to block but missed and the ice spell latched onto his hand. Kasai looked down at his frozen hand and looked at Sora, casting a spell that shattered the ice. Kasai spun around to gain momentum and sliced at Sora. Sora jumped back and stabbed only to be swatted away by Kasai.

Aki panted as she wrote an imaginary letter in the air. A ball of earth formed in mid air and caught on fire. "Meteora!" She cast and the ball shot at Donald. Donald quacked and cast a Reflectaga. The meteor penetrated the shield, but the force of the attack created an explosion that engulfed Aki as well. Donald and Aki stumbled and fell to their knees. She nodded at Donald and closed her eyes, too tired to continue.

Goofy rammed Struxma again. "Give me a break!" Struxma yelled. Struxma shot several arrows at speeds the eye could not follow and Goofy caught most, but a few got through to him. Struxma smiled in satisfaction then saw Aki on the ground. "Aki!" He yelled, distracted as Goofy smacked him again. Struxma stumbled back and fell to his knees. "Well, I'm done." He got up and summoned a portal. "Kasai!" He yelled and tossed his bow at his friend. Kasai caught it and it transformed into a sword. He waved at Goofy. "Later." With that he disappeared into the portal.

Kasai looked around. Aki was down, Struxma retreated... Donald was down as well but Goofy was still capable of fighting. Then there was Sora...

"Sora!" Goofy yelled. "Use the rest of my power to power up your Valor form!" Goofy tossed his shield at Sora, who grabbed it and tapped into the power within his friend's weapon. Goofy jumped back and ran over to Donald. The shield disappeared and Sora began to glow. His clothes changed bright red and he summoned Star Seeker, his other Keyblade.

Kasai sighed. "Show me the power that destroyed the Darkness time and again!"

Sora nodded. "You got it!" Sora jumped up into the air and spiraled down like a drill. Kasai blocked the two Keyblades with his blades and threw Sora back. Sora backflipped and landed on his feet just when Kasai shot a ball of Light at him. Sora swatted it back and Kasai followed his example, the ball gaining speed and momentum each time. When it was too fast, they jumped out of the way and Sora blocked Kasai's attack. They stood there, pushing back and forth, trying to beat out the other one in the clash.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked. "You can use Light! Your a skilled fighter, I know in your heart you know this isn't right!"

Kasai smiled sadly. "You're right Sora, but I have to do it if I ever want to see my sister alive again!"

"Wait what?"

Kasai pushed off from Sora and dismissed his Keyblade and Struxma's weapon. "We all used to live in a small world," Kasai said, walking over to Aki's unconcious form. "Aki, Astrum, my sister Illumina and I were the best of friends, getting into trouble together all the time. When a mysterious man came to our world one day and plagued it with Darkness, the world we knew was gone. We formed a team to try and take him down... but instead it backfired, Astrum was split in two, and my sister was captured. The man said that if we ever wanted to see her again, we would have to release The Harvester underneath Radiant Garden. Only beings who walk in the Light can break the seals." He scooped up Aki in his arms. "I'm not going to let that monster hurt my little sister Sora. Struxma, open a portal!"

"Right," Struxma's voice filled the hall and a portal opened up behind Kasai.

"Let me help you," Sora said.

"He watches my every move, I can't do anything... thank you Sora, but I can only see one route out of this." Kasai stepped into the portal and disappeared from Sora's sight.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the longest battle scene I've ever written, I wonder if it was too long?<strong>

**Reviews are great, good and bad, they let me know your opinions**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
